Mint Chocolate Chip sundae
by Carriedreamer
Summary: A collection of Greens, Greens, and more Greens: A companion collection to "Out of the Rabbits Hutch" & "Fruit Parfait": "Hormones"- Buttercup really wishes people would focus more on the skating competition she is no doubt going to win... instead of their stupid hormones.:: HIATUS


_A/N: Just as I decided to put all my Red drabbles in one easy to see story collection- I have also decided to put all my "Greens" in one collection from now on as well! If only to just keep it more organized! :D_

 _Enjoy my lovelies!_

Special Thanks to "Yosuehere" for the prompt! :D

* * *

" **Hormones"**

 **-o-**

"Jeez! Buttercup would it kill you to _not_ show off!?"

Mitch grunted like a little baby and pouted like one too while Buttercup obviously ignoring his theatrics only did another double loop in the air.

"Do you want to win the contest or not?" She drawled.

"What contest- it's just gonna be you versus The Rowdyruff Boys or whatever and who can show off the most." Mitch again mumbled.

"Tch, jealous?"

"I woulda preferred to have had a _small_ chance at your sister."

Buttercup paused and floated upside down , "one. Gross. Two: nasty- three, stop drooling over my sister it's really creepy and Brick'll pound you into next week." Gravity caught up with her for a second and she flipped back over. " Four, you saw the heart eyes after the debate you didn't have a chance in hell get over it- I tried. Not my fault you didn't pass the IQ test."

" That was unfair! How am I supposed to compete with a brainiac who knows how to do the damn- X games or whatever too!"

She flipped up the board. " Then suffer. I dunno what to tell you. I warned you the _first_ time and you still didn't get it."

" HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO COMPETE AGAINST A TALENT SHOW CONFESSION?!"

Again Buttercup shrugged, "cause I warned you?"

Mitch narrowed his eyes, " It ain't fair. They're all taken by their counterparts or whatever! What about the rest of us-!"

" Uh scuse' me I'm still single." She said dryly.

"Yeah but that's different-!"

"... how?"

He paused. " You know you're… you and they're… them?"

"... that's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard."

" yeah I know." He moaned. " just _both of em'_?! The male population weeps!"

"Uh hi- still here and their sister doesn't want to hear about your wet dreams about her _sisters_ thanks." She gathered up her board. " Just keep practicing- be my backup and those three won't stand a chance."

" you're just saying that because you pity me."

"Course I do. You're a lame ass who needs to go after girls _other_ than my sisters and girls who _aren't_ "taken" thanks."

"... So Robin is a no?"

" Mike will legit pummel you with his lacrosse stick."

" Julie?"

" Harry will throw you over the goal post."

"... Kim? Martha?"

" …. Dude aren't they Floyd and Lloyd's girlfriends- dude not cool!"

" I know that! Find me a hot chick!"

"... I'm still single you know."

" you're no help!" She blinked and with that he stormed off, muttering about the unfairness of the world and how much he hated the color red.

She sighed, dumbass.

Stupid crush. Buttercup could do better. Hormones sucked.

Well- whatever, the competition was this weekend and she had to prepare. Not that the two lovesick dumbasses would be a problem all she had to do was bribe her sisters with candy to distract them and they'd fall clean off their boards with one little "cheer" and wave.

It was…. the green one who was a problem.

Butch was as competitive as her and he was bent on winning and taking the prize.

A year's worth of free Freddy's nacho supreme.

Oh fuck yeah that belonged to Buttercup! And… Mitch and the twins or whatever but that shit belonged mostly to _Buttercup!_

Hell yeah! So crushes aside- she was working on it, it was the annoying type of crush that made her curse her reflection out every morning because _EW._

Again, hormones. Blech.

" Well, well if it ain't the green Puff? Trying to get some last minute practice in fore' me and my bro's luck your cute lil' ass Saturday?" Butch grinned that slimy smile of his and floated up aimlessly.

"The only ones who need extra practice is you and your-!" She paused. Huh…. unusual sight this Is. " Where are the other two morons? Usually you're attached to the hip like three creepy-."

"My bros are busy with important shit. They don't need practice because they're badasses-." Butch said quickly.

"So you do need practice then?" She smirked.

"... No!" He floated to the ground, "I'm just… ya know- goin' round the course, makin' sure I got everythin' memorized and shit-!"

"Your bros ditched you for my sisters I'm guessin'"

"Damn succubuses are after my nachos!"

"Bubbles is a vegetarian."

"... GOD DAMN IT BOOM WHY!?" He threw his hands in the air. "Seriously, the fuck man!"

She snorted, "You didn't have a chance in hell Dude. They've been sniffin' after my sisters since puberty-."

"What happened to Bros before-!" Her eyebrow rose and Butch paused, before he cleared his throat. "Uh… non Ho's." He cleared his throat again. "Your sisters ain't ho's. Just uh-."

"Uh huh, yeah sure- quit while you're ahead."

"Okay."

"Good boy."

They leaned against the wall, fiddling with their boards.

"... So your sisters ditch ya too?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, Blossom went to the library-."

"To make out with Brick."

 _..._ Silence.

"... And Bubbles is at the beach."

"Making out with Boomer."

"... I didn't need either of those mental images."

"...Neither did I."

"Hormones suck. They make people do stupid shit." She floated up aimlessly. "Real stupid shit."

He scowled, "Yeah well I hate it! Those girlies just give my bros some kind of look and suddenly- " _oh sorry Butch, can't go practice today- I'm too busy -_ Tch it's like they don't care about Free Freddy's nachos for a _year_ man- a _year!_ What could be better than nachos!?"

"... I mean nothing." She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Nothin' at all."

"Damn right!"

The wind blew again. "...fuck you now I'm hungry."

He buzzed his lips this time, "Aw fucking- yeah now I am too!"

Silence.

"... Want to just split a nacho supreme?"

"Tch, sure."

Again… hormones… just sucked.

But at least there was _someone_ in this damn city not affected by them yet!

"By the way- Michelson's a dumbass. You plenty hotter than any of those other girlies. Seriously- he's just a moron."

She blinked. " Scuse' me?"

The asshole didn't answer her and he just kept on strollig on along like- hey...wait a minute!

"WHAT YOU JUST SAY!?"

 _Fin._


End file.
